


Endless Game

by nightbaron079



Series: 32 Days to 32 [7]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainement
Genre: 32 Days to 32, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbaron079/pseuds/nightbaron079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In our endless world, we play this game over and over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Game

**Author's Note:**

> Since I love this oji-san who doesn't look a day older than seventeen, this is my little way of saying thanks for being an inspiration to a lot of people. I originally started doing this for his 30th birthday but schoolwork got in the way, and hopefully this year I can push through. Lyrics and picture prompts of Ninomiya for 32 days until his 32nd birthday! This fic inspired from [this](https://twitter.com/ninosato617/status/600817913239470082) picture. AKA the new Sakumiya Nonno shoot. My friend made me read a thing with gloriously written Nino snark so this happened.

“I don’t get it,” Nino stubbornly repeats as he pores over his solution for the third time. “I did everything you said.”

“Well you must have done something wrong,” Sho replied, in a voice that was part gentle teacher and part condescending asshole; Nino thought he had the monopoly on the delicate balance between snark and jerk, but apparently he was mistaken. He looks up from his mock exam paper to shoot a glare at his tutor.

“Somebody must have taught me wrong then,” he shoots back as he takes another clean sheet of paper to solve what looked like the Final Boss of all the big bad baddies of organic chemistry problems. And whatever his roommate Aiba had to say, he was not “playing too much video games”. The concept is unfathomable.

Much like this fucking organic chemistry problem.

“Well it wasn’t me,” Sho said, stretching his arms over his head and looking at Nino with lazy disinterest. “Just do it all over again.”

 

  
_This and that, in other words, everything you do is careless (Warning...)_

 

  
Nino was about to protest when Sho yawned at his face and stretched his arms higher over his head, his shirt lifted to reveal a strip of skin of his well-toned stomach. Were those abs? Man, he’s been working out.

(Nino definitely didn’t stare hard enough to warrant his use of the adjective) (okay well he looked, he was practically asking for it! Also was that _a belly button ring?!_ )

“Definitely not using you for my ‘Call a Friend’ option,” Nino mutters under his breath.

“I wouldn’t even answer the phone,” Sho replies, picking up the newspaper he was reading when Nino arrived for their tutorial session. “Or I’ll give you a wrong answer.”

“Typical,” Nino says with a theatrical sigh. “I don’t pay you to torture me. In case you didn't get the memo, tutor and torture are not the same thing.”

“You hired me to teach you organic chemistry. Same thing,” Sho points out. “Unless it’s okay for you to flunk this subject and lose your scholarship and ending your otherwise very bright future, then I’ll play nice.”

Nino doesn’t even want to care, fuck everything, but it was an important prerequisite to, well, his future, so he had to take extra tutoring lessons to pass the course. Since the guys in his MMORPG club at university (of which he is _president and founding officer_ , hah!) are too busy slaying monsters or scrambling to pass all their own courses, he had to find someone else from his social circle to help him muddle through the world of amino acids and hexagons and branching out lines.

Ohno was an art major so that was a definite no, Matsumoto was too busy being awesome and getting himself into major stage plays outside school to even think about carbons, and Nino wouldn’t trust Aiba with anything science-related after he poured the ramen Nino had gotten delivered with his last allowance for the month into liquid nitrogen.

_For the science._

He doesn’t understand why a film major like him has to get Organic Chemistry as a prerequisite, but okay Todai, whatever you say.

Which led to Sakurai Sho.

Economics major from Keio University who for some reason is aiming to be a journalist Sakurai Sho.

Nino doesn’t understand how all of his three friends happened to know Sho, and how _all three of them_ recommended the same person when he came to them with pleas of free dinner and salvation from flunking out of university.

But more than anything, Nino does not understand the enigma that is Sakurai Sho.

 

  
_In my head, there's a question Even if you block your ears, the voice will reach you_

 

  
“You’re staring,” Sho suddenly says, and Nino is pulled back to the reality that yes, the Final Boss of All Organic Chemistry Problems still exists and he may have been daydreaming about his tutor for a bit.

(Nino refuses to measure the time “for a bit” took.)

“Your belly button ring was demanding to be noticed,” Nino mutters in reply, hunching over his mock exam sheet and scribbling on the paper with renewed vigor, the top of his ears and what was visible of his neck under his long-sleeved shirt and hoodie turning an embarrassing shade of red.

Over the top of Nino’s head, unbeknownst to him, a slow smile (or a very smug smirk) was spreading over Sho’s lips.

 

  
_Impossible things all around There's no choice but to confront them_   
_Seeming like "a direct proportion" at first, these feelings were actually " inversely proportioned"_   
_I don't understand a thing, but there's something I know I want to see_   
_In our endless world, we play this game over and over again_   
_Where will you go? If you wish for it, you can set off any time A "replay" that starts from zero_   
_Heading to a desperate phase Even if we can never go back again_


End file.
